As is well known and understood, one of the largest markets of clothing merchandise today is the sale of sporting and rock-type jackets which the person wears to show his, or her allegiance to a baseball or football team, or to an entertainment group. In such manner, a fan might be seen during a Summer's day in wearing a jacket emblazoned with the word "YANKEES" on the back, announcing his adoration of that baseball team. During the Winter, that same fan may, instead, be wearing a jacket emblazoned "STEELERS", announcing his adoration of Pittsburgh, as his favorite professional football team. When going from outdoors concert to concert, the true fan might wear on one night, a jacket depicting and announcing his, or her, allegiance to "2 LIVE CREW", while on another night, it might be a jacket showing and claiming a love for "THE GRATEFUL DEAD", and, again, on yet another night, "KISS".
As will be readily understood, having to always buy additional jackets as allegiances change can become quite expensive--and, even if allegiances stay the same, pictorial representations, insignias, and logos for the same team, group or cause (e.g."SAVE THE DOPHINS") become more modern, or otherwise change regularly.